Volunteered
by TrisVeyofIlleaDistrict12
Summary: Effie is fed up with drawing 12-year-old's. Katniss is tired of watching people die. Haymitch is drinking away his worries. When Phoenix volunteers, it is gonna make another unforgettable games. And you'll never guess who else is reaped.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! Yes, yes, I know; I write too many stories. Which one do you guys want me to update? The Mistake? Five friends, Five choices, Five Different Lifestyles? The Battle for Love? Or this one? Tell me in the reviews!**

"Phoenix!" my mom calls, "Where do you think you're going?"

I have somewhere to be, but turn around anyways. My mom's head pops around the kitchen doorway.

"You have to the watch the boys for another ten to twenty minutes," she says.

"Ugh, mom," I groan, "Why can't Aria do it?"

"She'll do it in ten to twenty minutes when you're done."

I groan and relent but it turns into a smile; I have fun with my brothers. I throw the door open and sit on the steps. My brothers are kicking around a ball. Xavier kicks it towards me, I catch it.

"Uh oh," Sebastian takes off running in the opposite direction. I grin and look at Cameron. His eyes grow wide. I sling off my side bag and stand, putting the ball on the steps. Cameron turns quickly and takes off, but I take off after him digging my heels into the dirt. I catch up to him and put my hands on his waist and lift his 35-pound body into the air. He shrieks in laughter and I laugh. I swing him around and he attaches to my back. I take off running again to find Xavier.

"Oh, Xavier," I sing.

"Not coming out," he calls. I follow his voice and find him behind a box. His eyes grow wide and he backs up. I set Cameron down and go towards Xavier. He bumps into a wall. "Uh oh," he mutters. I laugh and grab his wrist and pull him out. He shakes his head, laughing. When I get back out with Xavier, Cameron is nowhere to be seen.

"Cameron," I call. I squat down and Xavier jumps on my back. "Cameron," I call again. I hear his giggle before I see him. I get on my hands and knees and see him wedged back between a wood plank and the wall of our house. I smile and raise an eyebrow at him. He laughs and crawls out. He extends his arms to me and I lift him up.

"How am I supposed to carry both of you, and run?" I ask them laughing. They laugh.

"You don't," Xavier says over my shoulder.

"What about Sebastian?" I ask, knowing that they'll figure something out with that bait.

"Shoulders," Cameron says. I smile and lift him up onto my shoulders. He wraps his arms around my forehead. I stumble, but regain my balance.

"I'm gonna fall over," I groan.

"Oh well," Xavier says.

"You'll fall with me," I sing.

"Then, we'll be easy passengers," he says, "Won't we Cameron?"

"Yep," Cameron says.

"Okay here we go," I call up to them then quieter, "Where is Sebastian?"

I can feel Cameron shrug and Xavier points. I take off in the direction he pointed, stumbling a few times but regaining my balance with their help. I see Sebastian's blonde head stick around the side of the building. He sees that we see him and starts running.

"Hold on," I yell and I take off. About an arm's length away from Sebastian he decides to tuck and roll and I fall on top of him. I roll a few feet with him under me and the other two on top of me.

"Sebastian," I groan. Cameron frees his legs and Xavier rolls off of me. Then Cameron starts laughing, then Xavier, then Sebastian, and finally me. Then we're all a laughing mess on the ground. Finally, I come to my senses and remember what I was doing. I get out from under Cameron and stand up. Cameron stands and extends his arms. I lift him onto my shoulders. Xavier stands and hops onto my back. Sebastian rolls his eyes, but stands as well. I grab his wrist and we walk back to the house.

"Mom," I call when we walk in the door, "I brought some criminals."

I hear her laugh from the kitchen. We enter the kitchen and she looks over at us. She shakes her head a starts laughing. Wiping her hands on her apron she says, "What should be the punishment this time?"

"I think they should be forced to lick the bowl clean," I say grinning.

"The batter bowl," mom says, "Hmm, sounds perfect."

Xavier hops down. I let Sebastian's wrist go, and then lift Cameron from my shoulders and set him on a stool. Xavier climbs up onto the stool next to Cameron and Sebastian stands in between them.

Cameron reaches his hands out of a bowl. Mom gives him one and sets one in front of Xavier and Sebastian. Cameron and Xavier dig right it but Sebastian tries to act like it doesn't matter but it gets the best of him and he digs in.

When they finish up and mom puts the last batch of cookies in the oven, I toss a handful of flour at Sebastian. He looks at me in mock shock and tosses a handful right back and it splotches my hair and face. My mouth drops open and I smirk, "It's on."

Xavier seems to catch on and throws some at Cameron. Cameron throws some at Mom and soon all of us are ducking throughout the kitchen and trying to avoid looking like a snowman. Mom pours out some more on the counter and then surprising all of us tosses it into the air and it falls down on all of us covering us from head to toe. I start laughing hysterically and throw more flour at her. Once out of shock, the war starts again.

"What are you all doing?" someone shrieks.

We all freeze and look towards the door. Xavier and Sebastian put their hands behind their back, like that helps they're covered from head to toe. I roll my eyes.

"Hi Aria," I say sheepishly.

"Do none of you remember who's coming over tonight?" she yells.

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, "We know."

"We were just having fun," Cameron says, "See? Watch."

"No Cameron!" I try to warn but it's too late. He throws a handful and hits Aria right on her blouse.

"CAMERON!" she shrieks, "THIS IS A NEW SHIRT! YOU LITTLE—"

Mom puts a hand over her mouth, but doesn't hold her tight enough. Aria lunges at Cameron and slaps him on his little cheek. My mouth drops open and Cameron starts bawling. Aria huffs and stomps up the stairs, then slams her door making the whole house shake. Sebastian is the first to come out of shock and he goes to the freezer and gets an ice-pack. He kneels in front of a wailing Cameron and holds the icepack to his cheek.

I snap out of my trance and go to Cameron and pick him up. I cradle him and hold the icepack to his cheek. I climb up onto the stool and rock him back and forth. His wails slow to sobs which slows to soft crying.

"Thank you Sebastian," I say, "I don't know what happened; I was just in a trance. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," he smiles, but it fades to anger, "its Aria's." He starts to walk out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

My eyes widen but before I can call after him Mom does, "Sebastian, let me talk to her."

Xavier sits on the stool next to me, and Sebastian comes back into the kitchen. I pass off a now silent Cameron to Xavier. I stand and grab Sebastian's shoulders guiding him to sit. He relents and I fill four glasses with ice cold lemonade. I hand one to Sebastian and I take Cameron from Xavier and hand Xavier a glass. I sit on another stool and help Cameron sit up on my lap. I hold the straw to his lips and he drinks some.

Muffled voices drift down the stairs and we sit in silence for a while listening. I glance at Sebastian every so often and bite my lip.

"I'll be right back," I say. I set Cameron on the stool happily sipping his lemonade and holding the icepack to his cheek. Sebastian nods.

I head up the stairs and start to hear voices.

"You . . . embarrass me . . . in front of . . ." Aria yells.

". . . He . . . a good influence . . ." Mom says calmly.

"Look what Cameron did to my blouse!" Aria shouts.

"That gave you no right to slap him!" Mom yells, "NONE!"

That shuts Aria up; Mom never yells. I push the door open carefully and Aria and Mom are just staring at each other.

"Go back down!" Aria glares.

"She's just checking up on us," Mom says, "Aren't you, Phoenix?"

I nod. "I figured u had been fighting too long."

Aria huffs and turns away. "Get out so I can change."

Mom and I turn and head back down the stairs. The oven beeps and Mom goes to the kitchen. Sebastian is over at the oven pulling out the trays.

"Sebastian," Mom says, "Thank you."

Then I remember where I was going. My eyes grow wide. I dash out of the kitchen to the back and pick my bag up from the steps. I run back to the kitchen.

"Bye Mom," I give her a hug, "I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Bye Phoenix," she says.

I give each of the boys a hug. Then I run towards the Seam. When I near the Seam I see him standing there waiting for me. _I can't believe I forgot…_ I slow my run and walk. He opens his arms and I don't hesitate to run into them. I wrap my arms around him and inhale his scent. Pineapple and Smoke. _It may sound weird but it's a good smell._

"Grey," I murmur.

"Phoe," he says into my hair.

"Sorry I'm late," I say, "I got caught up doing other things."

"What other things?" he asks.

I pull back and look at him, "I may or may not have been chasing around my brothers and then having a flour fight in the kitchen."

He laughs, his grey eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Can I talk to Autumn?" I blurt out.

He pretends to think, "Shouldn't you be talking with Xavier? Tomorrow being his first reaping and all."

"I'll do that later; its Autumn's too."

He groans, "You're relentless."

"But you love me," I sing and start running towards his house.

I hear him start running after me. I run faster. He catches up anyhow and puts his hands on my waist and spins me around.

"Grey!" I shriek in laughter. He tosses me over his shoulder and runs the rest of the way to his house.

"Hey, guys," he calls, "I picked something up on the street."

I laugh and roll my eyes, struggling to get down, but he holds tight. They all come into the entryway.

"Phoenix!" Autumn yells.

I wave awkwardly from his shoulder. _Help,_ I mouth to his older brother, Bryce. He shakes his head at me. My mouth drops open mockingly, and he laughs.

"Put me down," I whine.

"Nope," he laughs.

"Ugh," I groan, "Help me, Autumn."

"Sorry," she says, "No can do."

"Put her down," his mom says, but she's laughing.

"Fine," he finally relents. He sets me down upside down on my hands and I fall on my butt.

"Ow," I exclaim.

Autumn and Grey laugh, but Bryce extends a hand and helps me up.

"Thank you, at least someone is kind, ish."

They head to the living room and I ask to talk to Autumn and we go to her bedroom that she shares with her brothers. She sits down on the bed, crisscross. I sit across from her.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" I ask quietly.

"Yes." She looks down at her lap.

I pull her into a hug, and say what I hope to be comforting words into her dark hair, as she starts to cry.

"Hey," I say softly, "I brought you something."

"Really?" she whispers. She pulls back and wipes her eyes.

"Yep." I dig around in my bag until I feel it.

"Here." I take the back of her hand in my palm, and place the necklace in her hand. Then I close her hand around it. I let go so she can look.

"A turtle." She grins.

I smile with her. "It'll keep you safe tomorrow. You can just tuck into your shell."

"Thank you, Phoenix," she says.

"You're welcome," I tell her, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey, dinner's almost ready," Bryce pokes his head into the room, "You staying Phoenix?"

"No I have to get home," I say smiling over Autumn's shoulder, "Thanks though."

He nods. I let go of her and stand. She hands me my bag and follows me to the kitchen, where Grey and Bryce are standing next to the counter watching their mom cook.

"Is it really that exciting?" I ask, smirking.

"Right?" their mom says laughing.

"Oh yeah," I say reaching into my bag, "Before I forget, I brought some cookies my mom made today."

"Phoenix, you didn't have to do that," Grey says, but excitement lights his eyes.

"It's really no problem," I say. "We have plenty and . . ." I trail off.

"You can say it," Bryce says, "We don't have plenty."

"Bryce," their mom scolds lightly.

"We don't," he mutters.

"Thank you, Phoenix," Autumn says, breaking the tension, "For everything."

"You're welcome," I say, setting the cookies down. "I better get home for dinner."

"Can I walk her home, Mom?" Grey asks, and she nods.

On the front porch, we lace our hands together. Grey steers us to take the long route to my house.

"Phoenix," Grey starts.

"Yeah," I say looking over at him, swinging our hands.

"You really don't have to bring us all that stuff."

"I want to, and it's really—"

"Phoenix," he cuts me off, "I realize you like bringing it, but I feel like that you think the only reason I'm with you is because of that." He looks down at his shoes.

I stop. "Do you really think that? I would never think of you like that. I know you're kind. I know you're caring. I know you're sympathetic. I know you care about your family."

I tilt his chin up with my free hand so he looks at me. My blue eyes meet his grey ones. "I know you care about me."

He smiles slightly and leans in. I give him a short kiss then pull back smiling. "So let me help."

He sighs. "You're relentless." He throws his hands up, mine still in one.

I laugh. "Now, come on," I say, "I have to get home."

"What's the hurry?" he asks, "You usually don't care."

"I'll tell you on the way." We start walking again, and I swing our hands in between us.

"You know who is coming over tonight." I groan slightly and he nods urging me to continue because he knows I don't usually care.

"And today after the flour fight, Aria came into the kitchen. She scared us all because she screamed. We all froze. She asked what we were doing and Cameron—"

He grins at the mention of Cameron. "Well Cameron, he said, 'Look Aria, we were just having fun.' Then he said, 'See?' And I tried to warn him but he threw a handful of flour at Aria and it hit her right in the middle of her shirt. She started yelling, but my mom covered her mouth. Mom wasn't holding her tight enough, and Aria slapped Cameron."

His grip tightens on my hand. Then I continue, "That's why I want to get home, before I make Aria mad."

"She slapped Cameron?" he asks, anger and shock lacing his voice.

I nod slightly, and start rubbing circles on the back of his hand, trying to calm him.

"Can I come see him?" he asks.

"Of course." I smile. We climb the porch steps and I turn the doorknob and step inside. He follows.

"Mom," I call because the house is silent. Then the screaming erupts and someone starts wailing. Grey pulls me in the direction of the wailing. We enter the living room, and Sebastian and Aria are yelling at each other. Mom is yelling at Aria to stop. And Xavier is yelling, but calmly trying to get Cameron to stop wailing but to be heard over the rest of them.

Grey immediately rushes over to Cameron and picks him up. Cameron loves Grey so when he sees him his sobs subside. With Cameron and Xavier quiet, Grey takes them out of the room.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I shout really loudly.

Their words freeze in their mouths and they look over at me.

"Would you all just stop?! We're a family and we're slapping each other because of a shirt." I look pointedly at Aria. "We're yelling at each other when the others have already forgotten." I look at Sebastian. "I mean come on; Cameron was the one that got slapped. He was the one who was wailing because you were all yelling. And he's in the other room, fine."

"Sorry," Sebastian mutters.

Aria rolls her eyes. Then she goes back upstairs, stomping on the way.

"Sorry, I yelled," I say quietly.

Mom wraps me in a hug. "It's okay, Phoenix."

Sebastian joins the hug. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay, Bastian," I say using his hated nickname.

"Ugh, Phoenix," he groans.

"You know I love you," I say ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, I love you too," he says.

"I love you both," Mom says.

"What a cute family moment," Grey says.

I look over Sebastian's head and raise an eyebrow. Grey walks over, with Cameron in his arms. He sets him down and Cameron attaches to my leg almost knocking me over. I lift my left arm and let Xavier in. Mom motions for Grey to join us and lets him in between me and her on the side Cameron is attached to my leg. Cameron extends his arms to Grey and Grey lifts him up.

We enjoy each other's company until we hear a knock on the door. Aria dashes down the stairs and flings open the door. Our eyes all grow wide and we look at each other.

"Dalton," Aria says loudly and happily, obviously wanting us to hear.

 **Please please review! And tell me which one you want me to update the most!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! I went to camp and forgot to post! I'm back now though and I'm writing the next chapter as you read this!**

"I better get going," Grey mutters.

"Bye." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Our family hug breaks up, and I follow Grey into the entryway. He squeezes past Dalton muttering something. He looks back one more time and I wave. He smiles and begins his walk home.

"Hi, Dalton," Mom says, forcing a smile.

"Sup," he says looking unfriendly in his nasty clothes as usual. I cringe. _Euh, yuck, gross, eww,_ I think.

I'm forcing a smile more than Mom is forcing one; it probably looks like a grimace. Oh well, that's what I'm doing inside.

"Come on, Dalton," Aria says grabbing his arm and pulling him to the kitchen, "I made a big dinner."

My mouth drops open and I have to hold myself back from slapping her. "Let it go," Mom whispers. I glare at the wall.

"Why don't you boys go play outside," Mom suggests and I stare at her with wide eyes. Mom notices, "Phoenix, you can watch them." _Thank you,_ I mouth.

Sebastian, Xavier, and I practically run to the door. Cameron actually does run; even though he's only four he understands that Dalton is bad news. I throw the door open and we shove ourselves through the door. Once we're all outside, I slam the door.

Sebastian and I share a glance and start laughing hysterically.

"Hey, Sebastian, can you play superheroes with me?" Cameron asks.

"Sure buddy," Sebastian says.

"What about me?" Xavier asks.

"You can play too," Cameron says.

"Actually Xavier, can I talk to you?" I say.

"Okay."

Sebastian lifts Cameron up above his head like he's flying. Cameron laughs and sticks his arms out. I smile and sit on the steps. Xavier plops next to me.

"Are you going to ask me about the reaping?" he asks, leaning back.

I look skeptically at him. "How'd you know?"

"Mom and Sebastian already asked the same thing."

"Oh," I say, "Well, I'm your big sister; it's my job to care." I wrap an arm around his shoulders.

He leans into me, and looks down. "I am nervous."

"Hey," I say, "it's one slip in thousands."

"So, remember that girl a while ago?" he asks.

"Katniss' sister?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says.

"Katniss volunteered for her, bud." I ruffle his hair.

"Katniss isn't there to volunteer for me," he jokes but I can hear the nervousness.

"But Sebastian would," I say softly.

He glances over at Sebastian, who's lying on the ground pretending to be dead.

"Great time to pretend to be dead!" I call, annoyed.

He sits up and looks over. "What?"

"Nothing." I wave my hand.

He goes back to pretending to be dead. Cameron jumps on him.

"I healed you!" Cameron shouts.

"Oh, look I'm alive!" Sebastian says, grinning and sitting up tickling Cameron.

"Look, bud," I say, "You'll be fine either way."

"I'd rather go, than Sebastian," he says softly.

"Sebastian won't let that happen." I lay my head on his.

We sit there until I remember the bracelet. I sit up and remove my arm from his back. I dig through my bag and grab the bracelet.

"Here." I put it in his palm.

He smiles up at me. "Thanks Phoe."

I raise my eyebrows and shove him lightly, laughing. "You're welcome."

"It'll keep you safe," I say. He slips it on his wrist and glances at Sebastian and Cameron again. "Go play," I smile.

"Thanks." He gives me tight hug and dashes off to play with them.

I go inside and up to my room and set my bag on my bed. I walk over to the vanity and sit on the chair I have over there. I reach up and pull down the picture of my dad. I smile and let a tear fall on the picture. I put it back up on the mirror. I run a finger across the surface, feeling the scratches I've left.

I finger the necklace Aria gave me before my first reaping. I probably should've let Sebastian give Xavier something but I wanted to. I gave Sebastian a bracelet at his first reaping too.

"Phoenix!" my mom calls up, "Time for dinner."

"Coming," I call back.

I climb slowly down the stairs, not wanting to be anywhere near Dalton. Climbing off the final step Sebastian waits for me.

"Didn't want to go in there alone?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He shakes his head violently and I laugh.

In the dining room, Dalton sits at the head of the table dirtying it up. Aria sits on his right admiring him; I don't know why. Mom is on his left but one seat in between them. Cameron on her left and Xavier on Aria's right a chair in between. Sebastian goes around and sits next to Xavier. I sit across from him, next to Cameron.

Mom serves Cameron first, piling mashed potatoes, rabbit meat, and a roll on his plate. She loads her own plate while I reach for the green beans. She passes it to Dalton and it gets passed around until it gets to me. I noticed that Sebastian and Xavier only got little servings, and when I get the bowl I realize why. The spoons and the food have dirt on them; I cringe, disgusted. How can one person get it this dirty? I pick the smallest least dirty piece of rabbit and a tiny portion of mashed potatoes.

Mom tells us to dig in, and Dalton literally digs in, with his hands. _Euh,_ I think. Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore. I eat my green beans slowly. Then I scoot the rest of my food around on my plate, taking tentative bites of meat. I love rabbit but even that much dirt keeps me from eating it.

Tired of sitting here pushing around my food, I ask if I can get up. Sebastian, Xavier, and Cameron say 'me too'. Mom nods and waves us away with her hand. We all stand quickly almost knocking our chairs over and dash to the living room.

I pull a deck of cards out of the closet, and sit cross-legged on the floor.

"What do you guys wanna play?" I ask them as they sit down with me.

"Go fish!" Cameron says excitedly.

"Fine by me," Sebastian says.

"Me too," Xavier says.

So we play a round of go fish, Cameron wins unsurprisingly. I don't know how he does it but he wins every time.

"Come on, Cameron," Sebastian groans, "What's your secret?"

"Nothin." Cameron giggles.

"Yes, there's something." I start tickling him on his stomach.

"No!" he shrieks, laughing, "No! Phoenix stop!"

"Phoe, stop," Sebastian says, chuckling.

"Alright fine," I relent, "I watching you." I put my fingers to my eyes then point them at Cameron.

He giggles. I hear a door shut, then someone climb the stairs. Mom swings around the doorway. "He's gone," she says.

"Hallelujah!" I say.

"Amen," Xavier mutters.

"Bath time, Cameron," Mom says.

"Nooo!" he says.

"Oh yes," Mom says, grabbing him and lifting him over her head.

"Bye, Cameron," I call.

"Nooo!" he screams again. I just laugh.

"TV?" I ask.

"I'm going up to my room," Sebastian says.

"I'll come too," Xavier agrees.

"See ya." I climb onto the couch. They know I'll immediately put it on the only show they play. _Capitol Sweethearts_. It's a show about different couples in the capitol. It's kind of stupid, but I kind of like it and it's better than doing nothing.

It gets late, so I go upstairs and change into some shorts and an old t-shirt. I walk down the hall to the boys room. I push the door open and walk to the left.

I bend down and give Cameron a kiss on the forehead and a hug. "Goodnight, Cameron."

"Night, sissy," he says, giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I climb on the ladder to Xavier's bed.

"C'mere," I say. He throws his arms around my neck. I put my arms around his back. I kiss his hair. "You'll be fine," I say, "I promise."

"I don't want any of us to go," he whispers.

"Me neither, bud," I say, "Goodnight, Xavier."

"Night." He releases my neck. I go to Sebastian's bed; I hug him even though he's fifteen. Usually he hugs, then releases, but today he sits up and hugs me tight.

"I'm scared," he whispers.

"We'll be fine," I whisper back.

"They rig the system." He clings tighter.

"Sebastian," I sigh, "You'd volunteer wouldn't you?"

"Of course," he says, "You would too, if you could."

"I know. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Okay," he says.

"Goodnight," I say.

"Goodnight." Even when I let go, he won't. I sit on the bed and hold him because sometimes even fifteen-year-olds need someone to hold them. I do and I'm seventeen.

I hold him until he falls asleep, then I lay him on his pillow. Then I walk to mom's room so I can be held. She looks up from her book.

"Hey, baby," she says.

"I'm not a baby mom," I say, "But I want to be held like one."

"C'mere," she says opening her arms.

I fall straight into them. "What if he gets picked Mom?" I start crying.

"Baby, I can promise Xavier won't go," she says.

"I know," I cry, "That's what scares me."

"It'll be okay," she soothes, smoothing down my hair.

"I feel like one of us is gonna go in tomorrow." I sob.

"Shh," she murmurs, "It's gonna be alright."

She starts to sing.

 _It's gonna be alright_

 _It's gonna be alright_

 _There's no need to cry_

 _Things are gonna be alright_

 _Dry your weeping eyes_

 _God is on your side_

 _There's no need to cry_

 _Look up to the sky_

 _God is standing by_

 _Things are gonna be alright_

 _I know the times are getting rough_

 _But it's alright_

 _I know it's hard to see the light_

 _But it's alright_

 _Just know that help is on the way_

 _No matter what comes your way_

 _Hold on_

 _There's no need to cry_

 _Things are gonna be alright_

 _Dry your weeping eyes_

 _God is on your side_

 _There's no need to cry_

 _Look up to the sky_

 _God is standing by_

 _Things are gonna be alright_

 _I know you're tired from crying all night long_

 _I know what it looks like right now_

 _But just be strong_

 _Trials come to make it better_

 _So you'll endure it any better_

 _Hold on_

 _There's no need to cry_

 _Things are gonna be alright_

 _Dry your weeping eyes_

 _God is on your side_

 _There's no need to cry_

 _Look up to the sky_

 _God is standing by_

 _Things are gonna be alright_

 _I know he will make it better_

 _He will make it better, oh yeah_

 _I know he will make it better_

 _Weeping endures for a night_

 _Joy is going to come in the morning light_

 _I know he will_

 _Get better_

 _There's no need to cry_

 _Things are gonna be alright_

 _Dry your weeping eyes_

 _God is on your side_

 _There's no need to cry_

 _Look up to the sky_

 _God is standing by_

 _Things are gonna be alright_

I fall asleep, as she sings the last word.

The next morning, I wake up disoriented. Then I remember why I'm in here.

"Morning, baby," my mom says from where she stands in the doorway.

"Morning, mom," I say, rubbing my eyes.

"Get dressed," she says, "I let you sleep in."

"Okay," I say. I push off the covers and go to my room.

I dig through my clothes until I find what I want. A pink ruffled shirt and a white pleated skirt that flows out. I get dressed and then go in front of the mirror and brush out my blonde hair. I straighten it and pin my bangs back. Then I put the butterfly necklace on that Aria gave me. Slipping on my combat boots, I head down the stairs.

I go into the kitchen where all of my brothers are sitting on stools, silent.

"Good morning!" I say cheerfully.

"Good morning," Xavier and Sebastian mutter.

"Morning!" Cameron says.

I ruffle his fixed hair, messing it up. I walk over and stand in between Xavier and Sebastian. I put an arm around both of their shoulders.

"You wrinkled our shirts," Sebastian complains, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," I say. Then I turn him towards me and fix his collar. Then I do the same to Xavier. All three of them are wearing blue and white plaid collared shirts.

"What about me sissy?" Cameron asks.

"Okay your turn." I fix his collar too.

Mom sets plates of pancakes in front of all the boys and I stand next to a plate by Sebastian. We eat quickly, so we can get to the reaping. I rinse off the dishes and Aria comes down the stairs.

"You didn't make any for me?" she complains.

"I can make you some quick," Mom says.

"No, I'm watching my carbs," Aria says.

"Then why'd you ask?" I turn around, making an annoyed face at her.

She huffs and walks out the door. Cameron lifts up his arms to me, and I set him on my right hip. On the front porch, I take Xavier's right hand in my left. Sebastian grabs Xavier's other hand. Mom wraps an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. We walk as a family, minus Aria, to the reaping.

"See you later, Cameron," I say, giving him a kiss on the forehead, and then handing him to Mom. Sebastian, Xavier and I go to get out fingers pricked. I give Xavier a big hug, then the same to Sebastian. "See you guys, later," I say.

"See you," they both say.

I watch Xavier wince when he gets his finger pricked. Then I continue watching him, while my finger is pricked, not even feeling the pain. He gets to his assigned roped off area. I walk to mine and look around. I make eye contact with Grey and he mouths, _It'll be okay._ I nod and continue looking around. Autumn looks back and I smile at her.

Someone knocks on the microphone and I jump. It's Effie, the escort; she looks worn down from all the years.

"Welcome, welcome," she says, her voice lacking the usual enthusiasm, "To the 99th annual Hunger Games!"

"First, we have a video, all the way from the capitol" she says.

We watch the usual video then she says, "Now ladies first." She walks over to the girls bowl and I bite my lip.

"Autumn Coccia."

My mouth drops open. Autumn walks up onto the stage and Effie calls, "Do we have any volunteers?"

It takes me a while but I finally spit out, "I will!"

"Come on up here," Effie calls.

I walk slowly to the stage, not daring to look over at the boys section. Autumn runs straight to me and I hold her, one hand behind her head and the other around her back.

"Go find your mom," I whisper. She nods, and a tear slides from her face. I walk to Effie.

"What's your name?" she says.

"Phoenix Bailey."

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Now for the boys," she says out loud.

She walks over to the boys bowl, and pick a name then comes back.

"Xavier Bailey," she says, and her mouth drops open and she looks at me, then back at the boys, and she sees that it's another twelve-year-old.

My mouth drops open too, and tears fill my eyes. I wait.

"I volunteer!" Sebastian's voice rings out. I let the tears fall. But his voice wasn't the only one. Someone else yelled too. He pushes Sebastian out of the way and makes his way towards the stage.

Grey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is shorter than normal, but I almost cried writing it so I'm pretty proud of it. Hopefully the deepness of this covers the shortness. I love you guys! Enjoy!**

"No," I whisper.

He climbs the steps determined not to let his emotions show. I bite my lip, looking over at him.

Effie glances between us. "Shake hands you two."

He wraps me in a hug and I wipe my tears, hidden by his chest.

"I'll protect you," he whispers. Then he steps back and shakes my hand, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Biting my top lip, I turn back to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our tributes for the 99th Hunger Games."

Peacekeepers escort me and Grey to the Justice Building. They shove me into a room and I stand near the window, wiping my tears. The door flies open and my head whips around.

Xavier comes into the room and though I should be the one getting comforted I open my arms to him. He runs into them. I wrap my arms around his back.

"Why?" he whispers.

I sigh, blinking back another round of tears. "I had too. I can't be the one responsible for a 12-year-olds death."

"Everyone else in the district would be too."

"Doesn't matter."

"I knew one of us would be going."

"I'm sorry," I whisper into his hair.

He pulls back. "Just try to win."

"Of course."

The door opens. "Time's up."

"Love you," he says, as he follows the peacekeeper out.

"Love you too."

Sebastian comes in next.

"Why?" he asks immediately, just like Xavier.

"You were about to do the same thing."

"I know."

"So why did you do it?"

"To protect my kid-brother."

I push him back to look him in the eye. "I had to protect someone else's kid-sister because they couldn't. That's what Grey did for me. He protected both my kid-brothers because I couldn't."

He looks down. "I just don't want an empty room in the house. An empty chair at the table. A missing laugh at my jokes."

"I'll try. You know I will."

"Sometimes trying isn't enough."

I let out a breath. "Sebastian, I'll fight until my last breath. I'm not just gonna give, knowing you're all watching me. I'm going to do every possible thing I can to come home."

He smiles slightly. "I know."

"Hey, you gonna go visit Grey?"

"Yea, me and Xavier are."

"Good. I love you bunches."

"Love you too," he says, as the peacekeeper opens the door.

Cameron comes in with Mom and Aria. Mom has been crying. Cameron jumps onto the couch.

"Squishy." He giggles.

I sit down next to him on the couch. "Yeah, bud."

"Why is everyone crying?" He looks at me.

"Well," I say, as I pull him into my lap. "I'm going away for a while."

"When will you be back?" he asks.

Tears fill my eyes, at his optimism and I glance at Mom. Her tears are already streaming down her face. I look back at Cameron's positive face. "I don't. . . I don't know, bud."

"When you do get back, can we play superheroes?"

"Umm. . . sure." I smile, blinking back my tears. I pull him closer in a hug. "Bye, Cameron."

"Bye sissy."

I sit him on the couch next to me and stand up. Mom wraps me in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispers. "So proud."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Thank you for being the best big sister, even to those not blood related to you. I'll miss that."

"Mom," I say, my tears threating to overflow.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too."

She releases me and I glance at Aria.

"Hi, sis."

"Hey."

She wraps me in a hug. "I'm sorry. So sorry, for being the worst possible big sister. The boys are lucky to have you, because I failed. I guess I'll have to step up to that position now."

"I forgive you and thank you."

She pulls back. "You still wear the necklace?"

"Yea." I smile.

She smiles, sadly, her bright green eyes filling with tears.

"I will miss you. You know that right?"

"I know. I'll miss you too."

"You're tougher than they are. Maybe you can win."

"Maybe," I whisper.

She pulls me back into a hug. "I love you, sis."

"I love you, too."

The peacekeeper opens the door. Cameron attaches to my leg, but Mom pulls him off.

"I love you guys!" I call.

I sit back on the couch, my tears streaming down my face. I try to collect myself before I face the cameras, but my goodbyes aren't done yet. Grey's family comes into the room.

Autumn runs to my arms and I gladly hold her.

"Thank you," she whispers. "Thank you so much."

Her mom wraps her arms around my back.

"Guys," I complain lightly. "I was trying to stop crying."

Bryce laughs softly, before sitting behind Autumn and wrapping his arms around her, his hands reaching my shoulders. Autumn pushes my arms away and pushes Bryce back, before reaching around the back of her neck and unclasping her necklace. I lean back, wiping my eyes, again.

"It'll keep you safe," she whispers, putting it in my hand.

I wrap my arms back around her, the necklace in hand. Bryce and their mom both lean back in, and we sit in comfortable silence until the peacekeeper comes.

They all file out and I breathe heavily, stopping my tears.

"Come on," a peacekeeper barks from the door.

I stand up, wiping my eyes one last time. Grey waits in the hallway with another peacekeeper. I have to fight my tears back again just looking at him, knowing that he'll sacrifice himself for me. He laces his fingers with mine immediately and we follow the peacekeepers to the train. Effie waits for us at the train steps and she gently pushes us up into the train.

The train-car is brightly lit, with the chandelier lights and the big windows lining the walls. Tables line up against the walls, covered in food. Four chairs sit in the corner in a square with a TV above them on the wall. A big table set for eight is sitting in the middle of the room. And the floors are covered in plush carpet.

I marvel at it all until Grey gives me a light shove. I walk across the carpet my feet squishing with every step and take a seat in one of the plush chairs, sinking into it. Grey sits next to me, his fingers still laced with mine. I close my eyes, resting my head on our hands. He kisses the top of my head, before laying his head on mine.

"I'll get your mentors," Effie whispers. I hear a door slide open then close.

"Grey," I whisper.

"Hmm?" he hums in response.

I take a deep breath. "Nevermind."

He lifts his head, and tilts my chin up. I open my eyes, meeting his gaze. "No, tell me," he says, softly.

"I was. . . just gonna ask why."

"Same reason as you. You know that. More because I wanted to protect you though."

"I know," I whisper, looking away.

"Another thing is that your family is really close and I needed to keep it like that. And to do that you all need to be alive."

I sigh, then trying to lighten the mood I say, "They did come to visit you right?"

He smiles. "Yeah.

"What'd they say to you?"

"Xavier said 'Thank you' like eight times. And it was like Sebastian was your older brother not your younger brother. He gave me the 'keep her safe' speech."

I smile a little. "I don't think you needed it."

"No," he says, then he opens his mouth to says something else, but the door opens.


End file.
